Baby, Be Bad
by The Croc Shop
Summary: Post-film. At last, Megamind has Roxanne right where he wants her. But Roxanne has Megamind where she wants him, too.
1. Baby, Be Bad

Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I claim to own any characters or concepts related to _Megamind_. This is a nonprofit work of fanfiction.

You're going to want to read this first: over on the Flashfic Thread at the Megamind community on livejournal (that's megamind_movie if you're interested), Bri-chan asked for Megamind and Roxanne roleplaying the villain and the damsel a bit into their relationship. So, there's your context. *g*

* * *

**Baby, Be Bad**

****

**

* * *

**

A spotlight struck out into the dark. Roxanne shielded her eyes against it, tucking her face to her shoulder. At the edge of that bright circle of light, where the shadows deepened, Megamind turned round in his chair to face her. He petted a brainbot, nestled in the crook of his arm.

"So, Miss Ritchi," he said, silky smooth, "here you are."

So, the show was on. She'd worn the blue dress, the new one with the long, sly slit up the hip. Roxanne crossed her legs so her thigh flashed. Megamind clutched the brainbot close to his chest.

"Oh, my," she breathed, "whatever will I do?"

Megamind fell back against the chair. "What, really? That's what you're going for?" He gestured, fingers out.

Roxanne relaxed into her bindings. She cocked an eyebrow. "I thought you wanted helpless damsel."

"Well, yes," he said, "but I just don't— I'm not feeling it."

She wrinkled her nose, thinking. "Maybe if I did this?"

She slumped back against her chair, her eyes rounded, her lips pulled back in terror. She whimpered once and turned her face from him, as if to hide tears.

Megamind made a noncommittal sound. Then he sighed noisily and said, "I just don't think the whole helpless persona works on you."

Roxanne sucked at her lip. "Sorry. I'm a reporter, not an actress."

She looked at him through her lashes. He'd dressed up for this, too: silk cloak, the old leathers, his uniform tight over his chest, snug on his thighs. A buckle high on his arm tightened as he drummed his fingers on his chin. Roxanne flexed her wrists, testing the manacles. She coiled her toes.

"Do you want to keep going?" she asked him.

"Let's just start over," he said.

He pushed off, spinning around again so the arched back of the chair hid him from her. Megamind snapped his fingers and the light flicked off. She waited a moment, counting out the seconds as her eyes adjusted to the dark, then she leaned forward and called, "Whenever you're ready."

"I'm getting into the spirit," he snapped. "Patience is a _virtue_." But he snapped his fingers again.

The light cut on, casting its blazing halo over her. Megamind turned to face her. His cloak pooled beneath his calves.

"So, Miss Ritchi," he said, and now he growled her name. "Here you are at last."

"Wow," she said, squinting into the light, "could you not point that right in my face?"

"I'm afraid your comfort isn't my priority, Miss Ritchi," he said airily. "In fact, you'll find it to be the very last of my concerns."

"I don't know. These handcuffs are pretty loose." She made a show of jangling the manacles at the small of her back. The metal tugged at her wrists; a fine zing ran up her arms.

"Fight all you wish. Your pitiful struggles will only serve to tighten your bonds." He clenched his hands, demonstrative. The buckles holding his gloves even across his biceps flashed.

Roxanne craned, looking over her shoulder at the shadows thick behind her. The effect was stark: a vast, dark room, the one light cast upon her. Very minimalist. She wondered he'd never thought of it before.

"Production values running a little low, huh?" she asked instead, mock-conspiratorial.

He rose from the chair, shooing the brainbot. Megamind paced the small circle of light, his hands at his back. His boots clopped very precisely, each step a note that echoed faintly in the black reaches of the room. His cape shivered at his knees.

Roxanne turned, following him. Her bodice drew tight across her chest; she caught her breath. He passed behind her. His voice came at her from the dark:

"Now what will I do with you?"

"You won't have the chance," she called. She raised her chin. "Whatever it is you're planning, it won't work. You'll fail like you always do."

He emerged from the shadows again. Now he drew nearer, tightening the circle he walked about her. He tipped his head and smiled very meanly. He'd always been good at that.

In the thin light, he looked every inch the villain: sneering, cruel, his chin a sharpened edge. Dark shadows collected beneath his brow.

"Oh, haven't you heard?" He touched his chest, feigning sympathy. "There is no hero left to save you. With Metro Man out of the picture, you and Metrocity are entirely at my mercy."

"Metro City," she said pointedly, "will rise against you. _Good_ will stop you."

He scoffed. "What is 'good' anyway? Some sockialeezed—"

"Socialized," she corrected.

Megamind turned on her. "You know, most people consider it rude to interrupt."

"Most people consider it rude to cuff a girl to a chair," she told him. She shrugged to say, who knew?

"Most people aren't as evil and as uncaring as I am, Miss Ritchi," he said.

He loomed over her, a trick he could only manage with her seated. Even so, it wasn't much of a loom. Shadows cast down his long throat caught in the stiff leather of his collar. That zing returned, running hot through her chest to her belly. She affected boredom.

"Is this going to take much longer?"

"It's going to take as long as I like," he said. "You're my captive, Miss Ritchi. Whether you go or stay is up to me."

He crouched before her, his hands at his knees. Leather groaned. Roxanne slipped her leg higher up the other thigh. Her dress parted, the skirt falling open to her hip. His eyebrows dropped, sly.

She arched her neck to one side. "So what exactly do you plan to do with me?"

"I thought we'd get started with a light exercise," he said. "I want you to beg for my mercy."

Roxanne smiled. Very lightly she trickled her toes up the side of his boot. The straps were hard against her foot, the leather worn. He looked down. She felt his breath catch.

"You first," Roxanne said.


	2. Good Gone Girl

Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I claim to own any characters or concepts related to _Megamind_. This is a nonprofit work of fanfiction. The title's from "Good Gone Girl" by Mika, a song which has nothing whatsoever to do with this fic. I just like the title.

I had no intention of writing more for this, but over at the same flashfic thread, lj user streetcake asked for, essentially, the opposite of Bri-chan's request: Roxanne roleplays the villain and Megamind the helpless captive. It felt thematically appropriate. This is definitely complete now, though!

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, or favorited **Baby, Be Bad**. I'm so glad you enjoyed it! Thank you. :)

* * *

**Good Gone Girl**

* * *

She pushed him down onto the bed. The mattress caught his knees, and Megamind fell gracelessly onto his back, his hands clasped before him.

Roxanne tapped her chin. He struggled up on his elbows. The top two buttons of his shirt had opened, exposing the long, smooth hollow of his throat and the shallow notch of his clavicle. She smiled beneath her fingertips.

"Now," she said, "what am I going to do with you?"

"Don't you think you're moving a little fast?" He screwed his lips to one side. His brow came down dark above his eyes. "Aren't you at least going to try to cow me with terrifying tales of your plans for the city?"

"In my experience," Roxanne said, "the more you blab about what you're going to do, the faster someone stops you." She shrugged out of her jacket: leather, tailored, and far too hot. The cool air rushed down her arms and she rolled her shoulders in pleasure.

"It just doesn't seem very professional," he said. "I mean, here I am, your helpless victim. You're not even taking advantage of me."

Well, that was just begging for a practical demonstration. Roxanne toed her shoes off and slipped onto the bed above him. She straddled him, her knees framing his hips, her rear fitted to his thin lap. His brow lifted, flattening, and his hands arched, his fingers spreading wide: to ward, to touch. The bonds kept them at his belly.

Roxanne smoothed her hair behind her ear. She tipped her head back, the better to sneer. Her lashes fell like a dark mist over her eyes.

"Face it, Megamind. I'm just the better villain."

"All right, first of all," he said, raising one finger, "this is roleplay. It has no bearing on the real world, and we shouldn't rush to make value judgments. Secondly—" Two fingers now, long and slim. "You haven't tried any of the standard villain tricks."

"I'm not a standard villain," she murmured. She set her hand on his chest, her palm covering the third button. Her fingers brushed the sleek v of his chest exposed by the unbuttoned collar.

He rolled his tongue in his mouth and swallowed. His throat worked. "Well, I, for one, am far from terrified."

"You're a little lippy for a helpless victim," Roxanne told him.

He smiled. The lopsided cock of his mouth, the arch of his brow: oh, he was coy. "I learned from the best."

She spread her fingers over his chest, sliding them beneath the folds of his shirt. His skin was smooth and very cool, and his breath hitched in his breast beneath her palm.

Thoughtfully she said, "I figured out what I'm going to do with you."

"Oh?" He flexed his hands. The bindings held. "And what's that?"

Roxanne pushed him down off his elbows, flat upon his back. His eyelashes fanned black about his eyes. She bent her head to brush her lips in a soft line from the corner of his mouth, across his sharp cheek, to his ear.

"Your turn now," she whispered. "Try to figure it out." She nipped his earlobe.

"Oh," he said, "you're very bad, Miss Ritchi." His voice quavered. So, too, did his shoulders.

Roxanne slid her fingernails down his shirt, scraping goosebumps out of his skin. Megamind surrendered beneath her. His hands stilled on his belly; his thumbs settled together. Roxanne pressed a kiss to his throat where his pulse fluttered.

Megamind said, "And when I say bad, what I mean is—"

"You should stop talking," Roxanne said.

He stopped. That didn't last long.


End file.
